In modern means of transport, particularly in aircraft, optimum utilization of the space available in a passenger cabin is of great economic importance. In order to be able to equip the passenger cabin with as many passenger seats as possible, attempts are being made to reduce the volume of the seats, in particular the thickness of the backrests of the seats. Furthermore, particularly in economy class, seat rows disposed one behind the other are being positioned the smallest possible distances apart from one another. Passengers in seat rows disposed a small distance behind one another have little opportunity of varying their sitting position during the flight. This may result in impaired comfort.
A further consequence of the small distances between seat rows is that a passenger sitting in an aisle seat cannot remain in his seat if a passenger sitting in a window seat would like to stand up during the flight or, for example upon entering the aircraft, would like to reach his seat situated next to the window. Rather, the passenger sitting in an aisle seat has to leave his seat and step out into the aisle. This is tedious and troublesome not only for the passengers but also for the cabin crew, whose work is hindered by passengers standing in the aisle. The fact that not all of the seats in the passenger cabin are directly accessible moreover prolongs the embarkation- and disembarkation cycles. Finally, seat rows disposed small distances apart from one another make it difficult to clean the passenger cabin of the aircraft.
From US 2003/0226934 A1 an aircraft seat is known, comprising a seat surface that is subdivided into a rear sub-portion adjoining a backrest of the seat as well as a front sub-portion remote from the backrest of the seat. A pneumatic drive system is used to adjust the sub-portions of the seat surface relative to one another. In a first position the sub-portions of the seat surface are disposed substantially in one plane, thereby forming a correspondingly large usable total seat surface. In a second position, on the other hand, the front sub-portion of the seat surface is positioned in such a way that its underside faces an underside of the rear sub-portion and forms an angle of ca. 45° with the underside of the second sub-portion. A shortening of the total seat surface is therefore realized, so that a passenger is able to stand in front of his seat.
With the aid of the aircraft seat known from US 2003/0226934 A1 some of the problems described above may be eliminated. In particular, the seat allows a passenger to stand in front of his seat, without having to leave his seat row and step out into the aisle. Cleaning of the aircraft cabin is moreover facilitated. The pneumatic adjustment mechanism described in US 2003/0226934 A1 is however comparatively complex and consequently high-maintenance. Furthermore, the seat is not usable when the first sub-portion of the seat surface is situated in its folded-down position.